1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for transmitting/storing multi sub data in a system which consists of a plurality of sub processors and a single processor used as a base station subsystem of a digital cellular system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a digital cellular system used as code division multi access communication system consists of a base station subsystem(hereinafter, referred to as a BSS), and a mobile switching center(hereinafter, referred to as an MSC), and a home location register(hereinafter, referred to as an HLR). The BSS may comprise one base station manager(hereinafter, referred to as a BSM), a plurality of base station controllers(hereinafter, referred to as BSC), and a plurality of base station transceiver subsystems(hereinafter, referred to as BTS).
The BSM comprising a work station is installed in the whole system, and performs a loading of a call control processor(hereinafter, referred to as a CCP). A maximum of 12 CCPs are installed in one BSS, and each CCP performs the loading of 32 selector interface processors(hereinafter, referred to as SIPs) and 16 BTS control processors(hereinafter, referred to as BCPs). A maximum of 384 SIPs are installed in one BSS, and each SIP performs the loading of 4 SVPs. A maximum of 192 BCPs are installed in one BSS, each BCP performs the loading of 24 CIPs, one BTP, six pairs of TIPs and a pair of T Ps.
In the BSS of the digital cellular system, the BSS consists of a hierarchical structure of a main processor, medium processor and sub processor. The medium processor(BSC) loads and receives its own program and data from the main processor(BSM). In addition, the medium processor(BSC) loads and receives program and data to be loaded into the sub processor(BTS) upon executing an application, and then stores the loaded and received program and data in a memory. The medium processor(BSC) performs a procedure of loading the loaded and received program and data into the sub processor when it receives a loading request from the sub processor(BTS).
The BSM used as a main processor in the digital cellular system is a system for managing a plurality of medium processors BSC and sub processors BTS. The BSM combines and analyzes various data corresponding to events generated in each of a plurality of base stations. Several kinds of multi data to be processed by the BSM are data to be transmitted from a plurality of base stations. Accordingly, it requires that sub data transmitted from the base station are controlled efficiently.
The following references each disclose features in common with the present invention but do not teach or suggest the specifically recited technique for transmitting/storing multisub data of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,753 to Weber, entitled Digital Communication System And A Primary Station For Use In Such A System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,945 to McCline et al., entitled Transaction Monitor Process With Pre-Arranged Modules For A Multiprocessor System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,639 to Matsumoto et al., entitled Method Of Communicating Between CPUs Within A Copying Machine With Transmitting And Receiving Buffers Divided Into Control Flag Area And Data Area, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,848 to Gilbert et al., entitled System And Method For Implementing An Interface Between An External Process And Transaction Processing system.